


take my whole life too

by flojo



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, kinda gorey, this is basically the opposite of what happens in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo/pseuds/flojo
Summary: you've already taken away half of it





	take my whole life too

There’s something awfully sadistic about Chase, surrounded by his own blood, smiling up at Gert like everything will somehow fall into place. He shakes his head slowly, painfully, and as though he was terrified, says, “I wish I told you I love you.”

The panicked ramblings in the background stopped after he said that, and at first Gert thought for sure she had heard him wrong, but he’s staring at her in awe, like he’s not hurting from the wound. She doesn’t understand how he can ignore this discomfort to look at her like she’s the only thing that matters right now.

“What?” is the only thing she can manage out as Karolina goes back to worrying, Alex returns his focus to finding something, anything, to help Chase.

His grin faltered to a shy smile, eyes glazed over, and he shouldn’t be loosening his grip on Gert’s hand; not now, not ever. If- when he manages to get through this, no one is going to let him out of their sight again. It’s become too risky. And too unbearable to endure a second time, Gert doesn’t even know how she’s managed to keep it together for this long, when Chase’s blood is pooling around her knees-

“Okay! I think- I might possibly have a solution,” Alex crouches down beside Chase, avoiding the fluid that continued leaking through extra layers of fabric. 

Karolina and Nico joined them around Chase’s body, Molly still reluctantly off to the side with Old Lace. they spoke in hushed whispers and as if it was some kind of trance she was stuck in, Gert kept her eyes on Chase’s, who continued staring right back at her. The only difference was that his smile is fading.

Gert’s heartbeat had increased in that moment; she didn’t understand why it was going away, the one thing that was silently reassuring her, and his hand felt completely limp and he shouldn’t feel so relaxed and why isn’t his chest moving?

In the midst of Alex’s explanation and Karolina’s unsteady breathing, Gert placed her other hand on Chase’s wrist and felt absolutely nothing and it shouldn’t be happening why is it happening-

“Chase?” She let out in the smallest voice, sounding like a pathetic whine, and everyone froze to glance at her, then to him, whoever this is because this isn’t their Chase, he should be here, more careful and gazing at her. His head shouldn’t be slacked to the side and his lips shouldn’t be parted with no oxygen coming out of them, his hand shouldn’t have fallen when she released it.

It took her a moment to realize she’s having a panic attack, but she had already fallen backwards and clutching strands of her hair for dear life, ignoring Nico and Molly when they tried to lift her up because when she looked down, his blood is up to her knees and it shouldn’t feel oddly comforting.

They’re telling her so many positive things but they’re speaking in lies and she can tell by the choked up sentences when they try to talk.

Nico and Molly helped her get up and walk her to the car, shouting things to Alex in the process. Old Lace nudged her shoulder but it felt cold. She didn’t welcome any form of comfort. The next half hour was a flurry of lights and cries, and before she knows it, she’s sat in a waiting room.

It terrified her, to know Chase is somewhere else and she’s stuck here, holding herself back from spitting “fuck you” to nurses offering to clean off the blood covering her legs, most likely dripping onto the waxed floors and getting on the underside of the chair. She only shakes her head, Karolina kindly explaining she’ll take care of the mess.

Gert finds herself becoming annoyed with Karolina all over again, like the day she found out Chase kissed her, and it shouldn’t make her furious again because Chase said he loves her, not Karolina. But the anger has already built up and she has to lurch forward and let out the ugliest sob; she’s never going to hear those words again.

Karolina rushes her to the bathrooms after her outbursts. She stumbles through the hall, leaving behind a trail of plasma stained shoe prints- the janitor had to been following closely behind her before Karolina leads her through the bathroom door and tells her to take her shoes off. She toes them off with shaken limbs and clutches onto the edge of the sink to support herself.

Gert watches closely as Karolina wipes away the crimson stains as gently as she can- she hates it so much. It should terrify her, to have Chase’s blood drying on her skin; instead she sees it as the only thing she had left.

He’s dead. She doesn’t have to hear it to know; she can feel it in her heart, and oddly, she’s never felt so light. Her body feels vacant and it makes her think it’s because her other half is gone now.

If there’s one thing that’s going to haunt her forever, it’s that she couldn’t find the time to tell him she loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> i only want them to be happy and in love and nothing else but i couldn't resist  
> well well well, how the turntables......
> 
> tumblr for more gertchase content among other things: ouijabrain


End file.
